1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for operating a motor vehicle in an automated driving mode, in which, in two devices, the current position and the objects and open spaces currently present in the vehicle surroundings are identified; then, by way of two devices, a trajectory for independent vehicle guidance is respectively identified; then, in two regulation devices, control signals for actuator devices are respectively identified and control is applied, in accordance with the previously calculated trajectory, to longitudinal-dynamics-influencing actuators and to transverse-dynamics-influencing actuators for vehicle control, the doubling of the respective devices and the transfer of signals using different signal transfer paths between said devices enabling a high level of fail-safe reliability and operating dependability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2011 086 241 A1 discloses a computation unit and a method for safe parking of a vehicle, a check being made as to whether an emergency situation exists, such that after detection of an emergency situation a driver assistance system drives the vehicle to a roadside; and information from an external database is queried and taken into account by the driver assistance system.